


弓枪咕哒3p车

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit





	弓枪咕哒3p车

卫宫第一百次后悔自己答应同事藤丸的请求，在他出国留学的时候代他照顾正在上高中的妹妹。倒不是说小姑娘非常顽劣或者是性格上有巨大的缺陷，而是因为……

浴室哗啦哗啦的水声忽然停止，一阵动静之后，随着拉门的打开，少女所使用的柔软甜美的水蜜桃沐浴露的气味和水汽一起飘了出来。穿着可爱睡裙的她也走了出来，可能是觉得拖鞋会被打湿，她洁白圆润的脚就直接踩在地板上，发出不甚明显的声音。

“卫宫先生，我用完浴室了哦。”她啪嗒啪嗒的跑过来跳到他身侧的沙发上，歪了歪头，半湿的头发上水珠要滴不滴，“沐浴露用完了我就换了我喜欢的味道……”她露出忐忑的表情，期待的看向男人，“那个，您会不会不喜欢呢？”

年轻的女孩子本来就具有诱人的魅力，青春活力的鲜活气息是每个男人都无法拒绝的，更何况她生的很好看，发色眼色非常元气，皮肤又很白，显得可爱又明丽。

这样的女孩小心翼翼的坐在你身边，散发着如此芬芳的味道，声音清脆娇嫩……卫宫揉了揉太阳穴，说出一句非常败好感的话，“不穿拖鞋会着凉的。”小姑娘哦了一声就跑过去把她的兔子拖鞋穿好，再次跳了回来，“呐呐卫宫先生，”这一次她干脆跑到他后面，两只手撑在他肩上，继续问道，“您会不会不喜欢呢？”

她的问法大有卫宫不喜欢就去换掉沐浴露的意思，卫宫更加头疼起来，“没什么……我用什么都随便。”他装作不在意的回答，尽量不去注意她柔软的身体，“你该睡觉了，记得把头发吹干。”

没有得到有效交流的她蔫蔫的回去，打开手机开始和谈得来的大哥哥交流起来。库丘林——他也是哥哥的同事——的回复一如既往的迅速，她都能想象出他夹着香烟一脸随意的样子，“早说了卫宫不喜欢小女孩儿，你要想成功，还早了十年呢。”

她不服气的鼓起脸颊一个字一个字的反驳，“不可能，都说了没有人能抗住jk的诱惑，而且我在学校也很受欢迎，努力一下一定可以的！”

库丘林懒洋洋的把香烟掐灭，也开始两只手打字，“用水蜜桃沐浴露的jk和用香奈儿5号的大姐姐，成熟男人都知道该怎么选。”他考虑都不用考虑就尽情的开始往卫宫身上泼脏水，“卫宫这个人非常正经，就算他不喜欢成熟女人了，也不会对你下手的。他的前女友胸可比你大两个罩杯呢。”

胸大两个罩杯？她立刻开始谷歌实际上那个尺寸的图，看了图更加郁闷不乐起来，低头抓了几下自己的胸，她绝望的发现确实没有软绵绵能吸住手的手感。

“我还是jk呢，16岁，还有发展空间！”库丘林往后一倒，看着小姑娘的mail，尽情想象她脱光衣服之后是怎么样的情态，被抚摸了又会发出怎么样的声音。她的mail马上又来了一条，“库酱你也喜欢胸大的吗？……男人都喜欢胸大的类型吗？”

库丘林嗤笑一声，“怎么会，我就喜欢你这样的，喜欢那种女人的就只有卫宫而已。”她又是很久没回，想必已经在苦恼她的体型年龄等等不符合成熟女人标准的一切了吧。

情窦初开的小姑娘喜欢哥哥的同事，而她不知情的哥哥在出国之前恰巧把妹妹交托给那个同事照顾，要是没有自己，说不定还可以拍个什么偶像剧之类的呢，库丘林随意的想。可惜，没人知道库丘林早就对那个跟在哥哥藤丸身后的小姑娘一见钟情——早在她国中的时候。

虽然喜欢她，但是因为小姑娘对他来说实在幼小而稚嫩，他从来都是以值得信赖的大哥哥形象出现的。角色扮演很成功，她很信任他，也喜欢同他聊天，有的事情甚至藤丸都不知道，她却愿意和他分享。

换句话说，假如她没有喜欢上卫宫，自己这一套润物细无声的做法会让自己在她大学毕业之后抱得美人归也说不定。不过现在情况有变，库丘林也就只能抓紧时间加快行动了——别人他不了解，卫宫那家伙绝对也是喜欢她的，不然他轻易不会答应和一个年轻女孩子住在一起照顾她这种请求，即使是藤丸的妹妹。

一个人坐在豪华公寓里面，独自吹风看着底下的夜景，库丘林眯起眼睛，他英俊的脸上神色饶有兴味的同时，也带着可怕的占有欲。

一无所知的她很信任库丘林，这毋庸置疑，因为他是无论什么都会耐心听着她说，不管怎么样都会帮助她的可靠的大哥哥。在过去几年的相处中，库丘林成功把这个形象植入了她的脑海，自然而然的，她也把他对恋爱的每一个建议都放在了心上。

先是换一下在家穿的家居服，从她喜欢的毛茸茸家居服换成了可爱而轻盈的蕾丝睡裙，陪着她出去买的自然就是不怀好意的库丘林大哥哥。然后就是更加让她脸红心跳的建议，“那家伙毕竟也是个男人，你要发挥你的魅力啊”库丘林坐在她对面翘着脚叼起烟——他从来不在她面前点烟就是了。

发挥魅力？和哥哥一起长大，对这方面懵懵懂懂的她自然而然，继续向库丘林求教。得到的答案无外乎是化妆、衣着上的改变，“不过……既然你们两个在一起住的话，你倒是可以考虑一下内衣款式的变更。”他似笑非笑，“卫宫最喜欢成熟的类型，你这种喜欢小恐龙内裤的家伙在他看来还是小孩子呢。”

当天的玩乐以她跑过去捶打库丘林作为结束，但是她的女性意识却从那里开始觉醒了。之前虽然喜欢卫宫，但是也是很朦胧的喜欢，被库酱这么一提醒之后，她每次看到卫宫都有些不好意思起来。既不好意思，又带着一点奇怪的期待。

她未经人事，不明白这种羞涩而期待的样子对男人来说是多么诱人。她只知道卫宫一下子就更注意和她的距离了，从前还会出门的时候摸摸她的头，现在就已经变成单纯的监护人与被监护人的关系了。

“超冷漠！”她愤愤不平的向库酱控诉，“在家里都不正眼看我了！”越说越伤心，她干脆一个电话打了过去——她没有想过为什么库丘林会对她这么关注，也没想过对方可能会有其他“夜晚活动”的情况。她单纯的觉得可以信任库丘林，尤其是哥哥不在的情况下，对自己非常好的库酱当然变成了她最依赖的人。

他果然很快就接了电话，夜晚里面男人声音低沉柔和，“也许是你表现的太明显，他只是在婉拒罢了。”女孩很不服气，但是她也说不出其他的什么理由，能开脱一下自己，就只是委屈的抽搭起来。

“库酱……”她的声音非常的娇嫩，叫他的名字时，带着显而易见的依赖和信任，“呜、呜呜我……我那么不可爱吗，就比不上成熟的女人吗？”然而库丘林却只能想到他做过的梦里。她躺在自己身下，用这种声音叫他名字的样子。

全身的肌肤都泛着粉色，女孩子因为陌生而过激的快感呜咽出声，却不敢反抗男人的进犯，只是躺在床上一味的扭动着身躯承受……库丘林硬了，他的呼吸急促起来，直到他把电话放成免提空出手握住肉棒感觉才好一点。

“别哭啊，说不定他只是今天太累了，白天的时候我们可是被指使的团团乱转呢——你也知道，谈单子是很麻烦的啊。”他半真半假的安慰着女孩，让她相信工作很累，而卫宫也的确不喜欢她。这种话术的使用已经不是第一次了，她现在几乎确信她处在一头热的单恋之中，卫宫执着于成熟女性，对她全无兴趣。

然而真的如此吗？

“这样，我来教你怎么去做，”库丘林舔了舔唇，向着想象里的少女露出一个充满侵犯意味的笑，“男人很少会拒绝那个吧，如果他这一次拒绝你，那就说明他真的不喜欢你。”

免提里面她的声音微微失真，“那个……？指什么？”发现事情或许有转机，她也顾不得哭泣，抽着鼻子追问起来。

“乖孩子，我会教你的。”她上当了，库丘林舔着犬齿笑起来，满是得意。

因为刻意想要避开她，卫宫洗完澡出来已经很晚了，他还打算工作一段时间，顺便在睡前准备好明天早饭的材料——她非常挑食，所以卫宫每一次做饭之前，都要考虑好怎么把饭做的营养丰富一点，来满足女高中生小鸟胃和蓬勃的营养需求。

很困难，但他乐在其中。

想到她最近的改变，卫宫又无奈的想要叹一口气。刚才能勾勒出曲线的轻而薄的睡裙之下，并没有穿内衣，如果再透明一点，少女的胸前和大腿几乎就一览无余了。

……柔软的，洁白的，看起来只要他一伸手就能够把她摘下，品尝她的味道。

她的表情也的的确确说明，如果他想，就随时可以得到她。显然，只有她自己觉得这还是暗恋，然而对于卫宫来说，她眼中明亮的专注神色，行动之间的期待和娇羞。

她的喜欢就像任何一个少年人的喜欢一样，明显的大大方方。在这样坦诚可贵的感情面前，他故作不知的退缩以及暗地里为此感觉到的愉快……实在是非常卑劣的。

可能是因为最近他越发冷淡，小姑娘回到房间之后就没有再过来和他说话，偶尔几次开门出来都是去厕所和偷偷拿零食吃。本来在零食方面很不赞成她的卫宫因为内心无法言说的感觉对此也是故作不知，让小姑娘更加失望。

所以现下她听到库酱还有能够改变这个局面的方法，当然是喜出望外的，“真……真的吗？”声音虽然还带着委委屈屈的哭腔，却到底露出一丝带着希望的笑意来。

男人的声音透过电话穿来，在夜里显得微妙的失真，“当然，我什么时候骗过小姑娘你么？”他吐出一个完美的烟圈然后吹散它，“乖，先把耳机带上。”

对面手忙脚乱的动静之后，她又接起了电话，声音是怯生生的可爱，“好、好了。”

库丘林忽略心头让他感到微微刺痛的嫉妒感，尽力用最正常的声音问她，“今天睡衣是按照我之前说的那么穿的？”她显然因为这个问题更加羞怯起来——年轻人的通病就是做了才后悔，忸怩了好一会儿才回答他的问题。

是的，她完全信任他，于是就按照他的建议，以轻薄的蕾丝包裹最温柔的肉体去诱惑卫宫。库丘林想象着她在昏黄的灯光下那么穿着，含羞带怯的期待什么的样子，他撸动肉棒的手越来越快，声音却仍然平稳。

“把灯关上，对，开着台灯就行……乖孩子……现在，坐到你的镜子前面，我记得你有个小毯子？……回答我，你现在看起来是什么样子的？”

库酱的声音和以往完全不同，多了点让她止不住脸红的什么，但是她却说不出到底有什么根本性的不同。她还太年轻，分不清男人对妹妹的宠溺和对情人的渴求到底有什么区别，也不明白对于电话那一侧的男人来说，她才是最可口甜美的主菜。

“我……我现在看起来……”台灯的光线足够她看清楚镜中的自己，身后隐没在黑暗中的房间让她有种难以言喻的、被无数不可见之物注视着的错觉，这种感觉让她沉寂一瞬，复想了一想才开口，“就是很普通的样子呀。”

她说谎了，镜中的少女眉目之间已经含着水汪汪的春情，雪白柔嫩的肌肤被蕾丝衬托的更加可口，胸前已经初具规模的鸽乳俏生生的挺起来，胸口半透明的蕾丝完全挡不住乳头的粉红色。

“哦……是嘛，把手机放在腿中间，摸摸你自己……”想象着那个场景，他的呼吸粗重起来，“两只手一起，轻一点，把乳头捏起来……揉一下，对，慢一点、轻一点，硬起来了吗？感觉怎么样？”

明明是自己被自己抚摸，然而听着耳机里面仿佛近在咫尺的声音，她只觉得连耳朵里面也被他一起教导着，“呼……嗯、嗯……硬起来了……唔啊……感觉，感觉很奇怪……”

是的，奇怪。初次被抚摸的奶尖很快就硬起来，不过没有被大力开发揉弄，小小的乳头还害羞的藏在乳晕里面没有完全勃起，她不知道这还不是最舒服的时候，只是茫然的按照指示一下下的揉捏着两颗小果实。

“现在一只手下去。摸你自己，剥开两边，慢慢的上下滑动——对，就是那里。”听到小姑娘发出一声完全抑制不住的呻吟，库丘林从容不迫的指导，“这里是阴蒂哦，现在很奇怪，以后你会喜欢的。……什么？腿软了？不行，不能停，慢一点也没关系，绕着那里转圈……嗯，乖孩子。”

电话里面穿来她可怜的声音，明明可以偷偷停下，她却一根筋的跟随他的指示开发着自己。真可爱啊，库丘林想着，听到那边声音一有减小的趋势就直接凶她，“不许停！用下面的淫水沾湿手指再继续……要不要尝一尝你自己的味道？”

被哭唧唧的拒绝了他也不着急，还是继续让她摸着自己。

卫宫把明天要吃的小酱菜腌好，肉也切好码在冰箱里面，明天热一下锅就可以直接放进去煎出她最喜欢的小牛排。当他一边伸着懒腰一边回房时，发觉她那一侧走廊墙上映着一道微弱的光。

想着她可能是睡前忘记了关小夜灯，心里觉得怕黑的少女实在很可爱的卫宫摇了摇头，轻轻的走过去想要为她关上灯和房门。

少女的呻吟声不算小，耳机良好的隔音让她对自己发出多大的声音没有概念——甚至，她都不清楚自己是不是在发出声音。光滑的腿在地毯上蹭来蹭去，毛地毯硬硬的刺在皮肤上反而带来点点滴滴的快感，被抚摸很久的阴蒂在指尖突突跳动，她觉得身体里面有什么东西正在发酵。

终于，她全身止不住的哆嗦起来，掐着乳尖的手和揉捏阴蒂的手一起用力，欲盖弥彰的小内裤边缘涌出了一大股淫水，滴答滴答的流到睡裙边缘，渗到了地毯里面。耳机里面的声音似乎说了什么，可是忽远忽近的听不清楚，她还沉浸在高潮的余韵里面，只是痴痴的、娇甜的说着，“好舒服……”

站在门外的卫宫感觉到了不可思议的诱惑，他现在应该走开，就算不是出于作为异性的礼貌，也应该出于监护人应该有的、为她保全隐私的心态。可他又从自己身上的某一处的抬头，清楚的发觉自己并没有想象中的那么坚定。

她还没有休息过来，女孩子细细的喘息声在现在的房间里非常明显。卫宫听着那声音，看着她从斜歪的领口中露出来的一只奶子，在灯光下几乎会流动的牛奶冻一样的皮肤，只想进去把她按在地上狠狠进入。

她终于直起身子，开始整理自己身上的裙子和被液体弄的乱七八糟的地毯，卫宫忽然从那种臆想的状态中惊醒，猛然向后退去。他无法面对这样的她，也不想面对这样卑劣的自己——明明希望她继续喜欢自己，又因为年龄差距吝啬到连个暗示都没有，甚至还对她产生了这样的想法……！

两个人都没有睡好，第二天吃早餐的时候她困得几次把脸埋进碗里，卫宫出于自己都不太理解的心理，把她抱回房间按在床上帮她请了假。“今天就好好休息吧，中午的话我会尽量回来看你，在家不要吃冰淇淋。”留下老妈子这样标准的嘱咐，他怀揣着让他怦怦心跳的小秘密去上班了。

在他走后不到一个小时，这个房子又一次迎来了熟悉的客人，库丘林带着小姑娘喜欢的蛋糕上门探病。当他发觉她就只穿着那一身睡裙的时候，就在她挖着蛋糕的时候直接把她压在了客厅的沙发上。

“学以致用，嗯？”他说话的气息滚烫，还穿在身上的外套和牛仔裤带着屋外的风的气息，隔着睡裙也能感觉到粗糙坚硬，“不能诱惑他就来诱惑我吗？”

明知道以女孩子的单纯来说她压根没想到那些，只是用对大哥哥的态度正常对待自己，但是完全不想忍耐的库丘林在她说话之前就亲了上去。她身上还带着晒过的被子的味道，暖烘烘的让人闻到就心情愉快，牛奶味沐浴露和男人身上的香调强硬的须后水形成鲜明的对比。

库丘林控制不住自己，他激动的舔着她小嘴里面的每一处，蛋糕留在里面的甜蜜被他通通咽下喉咙。女孩纤细的腰肢在这个年纪自然而然的勾勒出线条，被库丘林带着薄茧的大手伸进裙子里来回抚摸，她在亲吻中发出细细的呻吟。

真可爱，比昨天听到的还要媚、还要柔，想到自己是第一个品尝到她的男人，库丘林就抑制不住的激动起来。他自诩很有耐心也很绅士的陪伴在她身边等待她长大，可现在却猴急的像情窦初开的毛头小子，恨不得下一刻就把她囫囵个儿吞吃入腹，一点渣子都不给别人留下。

“库酱……？”好不容易把他推开，小脸红彤彤的少女唇边还带着一根银丝，嗫嚅半天只是像以前一样叫了他的名字。她马上就不知道该说什么了，很明显库丘林不怀好意，对她有所企图……可、毕竟是库酱啊，再说，以她的性格，让她毫不留情的拒绝也是做不到的。

只有在卫宫面前稍微大胆过一点的少女被她所信赖的大哥哥挤压在沙发上随意亲吻抚弄，从一开始的不太配合到后来被男人的手指勾引的叫出声来扭着腰迎合，两条腿也从蜷缩着到夹上库丘林的腰。

左思右想都觉得放不下心的卫宫，请假回家所看到的就是这样一幕：松垮的蕾丝裙堆在少女腰背部，大裙摆留出的空间足够让她身后的男人随便伸手就能摸到被撞击的晃晃荡荡的双乳，站在沙发后面扶住沙发背被后入的女孩脸因为羞耻和快感红的不行，从他进门之后女孩就尽力咬着嘴唇不让自己出声。

库丘林毫不在意的摸着她的小腹，试图隔着温软的身体感受自己的形状，仿佛无意的，他抽插的动作大了些，带出粘滑的水声和她的闷哼。“哟，卫宫哥哥，回来了啊。”女孩已经摇着头哭了起来，库丘林强迫她站直，然后抄起她的腿弯把她显示给卫宫看。

他狰狞的肉棒正埋在一个不正常的地方——女孩的后穴被撑的没了周围的纹路，最边缘的颜色甚至快要变的透明，而空无一物的淫穴多情的流着水，弄得大腿根晶亮一片，几乎流到她的膝盖上。

“还没动呢，第一次给你留着好了，她也是这么希望的吧。”库丘林强制她保持m开腿的姿势，腰动的更快了。被隔着肠道干到敏感点的少女立刻呜呜哭着呻吟出来，她原本是想求库酱不要在这里，也想求卫宫不要看，可是嘴巴里面被塞进了手指尽情搅动，她的哀求就变成了淫叫。

呆立不动的卫宫终于动了，他脱下鞋子，先去洗好手，把外套挂起来，然后才回到了客厅，参与这场狂欢。

本来以为自己逃过一劫的少女正哀求着希望库丘林回房间里面，就被抚摸上来的另一双手吓得一哆嗦。“早知道……”卫宫喃喃自语，着了迷一样，在她洁白的肌肤上留下一道道痕迹，有的一瞬间就消退了，有的却疼的狠，留下明显的红色印记。

她疼，身体就反射性的紧张起来，被她紧紧咬住的库丘林只觉得滋味痛苦又快乐连连抽着冷气。卫宫没有犹豫多久，他很快就脱下了自己的衣服，戴好沙发上剩下的一个套，看着哭泣的少女被快感搞得放荡的面孔，缓缓插了进去。

她已经流了很多水，所以并不费劲，但是因为她太紧了，卫宫生怕弄痛了她，所以还是慢慢的一点点的往里面滑，而不是用蛮力插进去。库丘林配合着卫宫的动作，在身后舔起了少女的耳朵，手也调整了姿势去揉捏她的奶子。

两个人的动作慢慢的加快了，到后来她几乎已经发不出声音，只能用哼唧来表达自己的痛苦，却还是没有人有一点点停下的意思。她鲜活的身体如今不属于她自己，而仅仅是被这两个男人吞吃品尝的甜点，情欲是他们装饰她的轻纱，而吻痕则是她最动人的饰品。

地板上已经扔了几个打了结的套子，少女身下的地面上更是布满了星星点点的水渍，她的一条腿已经被摆在沙发背上，方便那两个人用手去玩弄她的身体。一条腿站立还要踮起脚来配合他们两个人的身高，被前后夹击到几乎昏过去的她抽泣着一次又一次喷出自己的汁液。

隔天当然也请假了，这一次可不是出于卫宫的微妙心理，而是她实实在在的发烧了。在客厅里面只穿着那么点东西被操弄那么久，本来体力就很差的jk一瞬间完成了免疫力的大崩溃，当天晚上嗓子就肿的只能喝粥了。

不过，再次回去上学的时候，她抱着卫宫的爱心便当，穿着库酱买的新大衣，对自己有了两个男朋友的事实还没有怎么接受。

——啊啊，要怎么和哥哥解释呢……


End file.
